


Książę z Bajki

by Kondziolina



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 14walentynek, Fluff, Komedia romantyczna, M/M, Oneshot, ale chciałam odblokować wenę, nic nie ma sensu, shot, tak - Freeform, to tyle, walentynki, więc coś skleciłam
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kondziolina/pseuds/Kondziolina
Summary: Louis zawsze chciał zagrać w komedii romantycznej.I cóż...Być może znalazł swojego Stereotypowego Księcia z Bajki.Walentynkowy fluff napisany dla odblokowania weny.Wyszło jak wyszło.Kiedyś będzie lepiej.





	Książę z Bajki

1**

16:46

 

Louis zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy. Miał już serdecznie dość tego dnia. Wszyscy czegoś od niego chcieli. A to zepsuł im się komputer (czemu do cholery nie pójdziesz do informatyka? Mamy ich kilku do cholery), a to prośba o wydrukowanie i spięcie miliona kartek (masz przecież drukarkę obok swojego biura, czemu przychodzisz do mnie?), lub pytanie czy kurier już dojechał (gdyby dojechał, Louis nie siedziałby tu teraz, tylko był w drodze do domu.)

 

Idioci, wszędzie idioci.

 

16:48

 

Zostało mu dokładnie czterdzieści dwie minuty do końca pracy. Da radę. Poczeka, nigdzie mu się nie spieszy. Najnowszy odcinek swojego ulubionego serialu przecież może obejrzeć godzinę później. Nic się nie stanie. Absolutnie nic. Lody też będą bardziej zmrożone. Dłużej będą leżały w zamrażarce i tak dalej…

 

Wystukiwał rytm, tępo wpatrując się w monitor. Nie miał już żadnej pracy do wykonania. Był piątek i każdy w tej firmie, dawno już wyszedł. Niepisana zasada, że szef przymyka oko na wcześniejsze wyjścia w piątki. Wszystko było okej, dopóki praca była zrobiona na czas.

 

Westchnął i zalogował się na Instagrama. Może w ciągu tych dziesięciu minut ktoś dodał coś nowego, co musiał polajkować? Prychnął, wyłączając aplikacje. Oczywiście, że nie. Sprawdzał wszystkie aplikacje przynajmniej dziesięć razy w ciągu ostatniej godziny.

 

Dlaczego on tu jeszcze musiał siedzieć?

 

Ach, racja.

 

Kurier postanowił pojawić się w ostatnich minutach działania recepcji. W piątek. No po prostu fantastycznie. Jego spełnienie kurna marzeń.

 

Okej.

 

To nie tak, że nie lubił kuriera, albo że to zdarzało się często. Lubił go, był miłym kolesiem. Miłym i potwornie przystojnym kolesiem, warto wspomnieć. Dziś jednak naprawdę potrzebował już wyjść. Teraz. Zaraz. Dostanie szału w tych czterech… Właściwie pięciu ścianach (tak, ten wysoki kontuar nazwał ścianą. Skoro i tak niczego zza niego nie widział, to niby jak inaczej ma to nazwać?)

 

\- Nareszcie - westchnął, słysząc domofon. Zerknął na monitor i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Kurier pomachał do kamery, a następnie przyłożył rękę do piersi. Jego usta ułożyły się w przesadne “przepraszam”. - Kretyn - westchnął, wstając i poprawiając swój sweter.

 

\- Harold, nie masz zegarka? Myślałem, że masz być… - Zmarszczył brwi - Co ty masz we włosach?

 

\- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Louis - wysapał, kładąc wielki karton na kontuarze. Zaczął grzebać w swojej wielkiej torbie, całkowicie ignorując pytanie Louisa. - Nawet nie wiesz jaki miałem zabiegany dzień. Za dużo przesyłek, za dużo paczek, za dużo prezentów i straciłem poczucie czasu…

 

Louis sięgnął do niego i złapał błyszczący kawałek niebieskiej folijki. Uniósł brew i spojrzał na niego wymownie.

 

\- Wyrwałeś się z imprezy urodzinowej pięciolatki? Niech zgadnę! Tematem przewodnim była “Kraina Lodu”!

 

Harry zaczerwienił się lekko i zachichotał.

 

Uroczo.

 

\- Nie do końca. To bardziej moja, dość niespodziewana, impreza urodzinowa-chodnikowa.

 

\- Impreza urodzinowa - chodnikowa? Co to w ogóle znaczy? - parsknął, puszczając błyszczącą folijkę, która powoli opadła na biurko.

 

\- To znaczy… - Harry oparł się łokciami o blat i Louis pomyślał, że gardzi takimi wysokimi ludźmi. On, żeby mógł to zrobić, musiałby stanąć na palcach. Albo na stołku. (Gińcie wy olbrzymy!) - To znaczy, że mam dziś urodziny i moi przyjaciele uznali, że świetnym pomysłem jest zorganizowanie mi mini imprezki na chodniku, pomiędzy rozwożeniem zamówień. Założyli papierowe czapeczki, zaśpiewali sto lat, wystrzelili konfetti, kiedy zdmuchnąłem świeczkę na, domowej roboty, tarcie i odtańczyliśmy tradycyjny taniec szczęścia i dopiero po tym całym rytuale, mogłem tutaj przyjechać.

 

\- Musisz koniecznie pokazać mi ten taniec szczęścia! - zaśmiał się Louis, grzebiąc w jednej z szuflad pod biurkiem. Wyciągnął czekoladki, które dostał jakiś czas temu od… Nawet nie pamiętał od kogo i za co, ale skoro sam nie lubił pistacji, łakocie nie mogły się zmarnować. Wyciągnął pudełeczko i schował je za plecami, gdy Harry zajęty był paplaniem i zapisywaniem czegoś w dokumentach.

 

Louis z szerokim uśmiechem, wyszedł zza kontuaru i stanął przed niczego nieświadomym chłopakiem. Z pewnego rodzaju czułością wywrócił oczami i lekko poklepał go po ramieniu. Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, ale uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tylko Louis wystawił czekoladki i krzyknął:

 

\- WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO HAROLDZIE, TY STARY PIERNIKU!

 

\- O rety, Louis… - zaśmiał się, spoglądając na pudełko. - Nie musisz, naprawdę…

 

\- Przestań, to twoje urodziny! - Wzruszył ramionami i wcisnął mu je do rąk. - W urodziny się nie tyje. Możesz jeść tylko słodyczy, ile tylko chcesz!

 

\- Mój dentysta byłby zachwycony, gdyby to faktycznie była prawda… Tyle zębów do leczenia… - parsknął i przytulił Louisa do siebie. Szatyn westchnął i pomyślał, że mężczyzna miał naprawdę bardzo, bardzo ładne perfumy. Bardzo ładne. Tak.

 

\- Dziękuję, nie musiałeś… - Mocno zarumieniony, podrapał się po nosie i lekko trzęsącymi dłońmi, zaczął rozpakowywać prezent. - To moje ulubione, wiesz?

 

\- To tym bardziej zostaw sobie na później. - Louis uśmiechnął się, zatrzymując jego ruchy. - Idealne na wieczór z winem i ukochaną osobą przy blasku świec…

 

\- Um… Wiesz… - zaczął nieśmiało. - Nie do końca… Nie do końca tak planowałem swoje urodziny i... Um... Bo…

 

\- Bardzo elokwentnie. - Louis poklepał go po ramieniu i wrócił na swoje miejsce. Usiadł za biurkiem, przyglądając mu się z uśmiechem. - Imprezowy typ?

 

\- Co? - zaprzeczył gwałtownie. - Nie, nigdy! To mój ulubiony sposób spędzania czasu. Wiesz… Wino i… No… Um… Po prostu… Nie mam ukochanej osoby. Nie. Tak.

 

\- Okej. - Louis uspokoił go ruchem ręki. - Spokojnie, okej? Przepraszam.

 

\- Nie masz za co. - wymamrotał, czerwony jak burak. - Ale może chciałby....

 

\- Może najpierw skończymy pracę, hmm? - Louis pomyślał, że ta paplanina była słodka. Naprawdę słodka. - Przekażę ci paczki, które musisz zabrać i ja odbiorę to wielkie coś, co zajmuje mi cały blat…

 

\- Um... - Harry odwrócił wzrok. - Tak, jasne.

 

\- Co my tu mamy, hmm? - Louis zerknął na paczkę i pokiwał głową. - Lisa od rana truła mi dupę, czy ta ogromna paczka przyjdzie na pewno dzisiaj. I cóż, oto jest! Szkoda tylko, że nie chciała na nią poczekać, skoro była taka ważna…

 

Harry podstawił mu pod nos swoją zieloną podkładkę i długopis. Louis podpisał się w odpowiedniej rubryce i położył paczkę na stoliku za sobą, przy okazji zabierając kilka mniejszych, które miał wysłać pocztą. Ciężki jego żywot. Ciężka jego praca.

 

\- Więc to tyle na dzisiaj? - Szatyn zaczął zbierać papiery i wyłączać wszystkie komputery. Zgarnął ze stolika klucze i sięgał po płaszcz, który przewieszony był przez oparcie krzesła, gdy Harry odchrząknął.

 

\- Właściwie jest jeszcze coś.

 

Louis pokiwał głową i stanął prosto, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Zielone oczy były hipnotyzujące. Takie… Inne. Wyjątkowe. Duże, piękne. Patrzące na niego z czymś, czego nie potrafił rozpoznać. Kojarzyły mu się z domem i ciepłym latem. Zielona łąka, błękitne niebo. Idealnie.

 

Cisza.

 

Spokój.

 

Wakacje.

 

Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

 

\- Tak? – Zapytał, kiedy cisza zaczęła się przedłużać. Wpatrywanie się w siebie było miłe, ale może kilka godzin wcześniej byłoby lepsze? Nie naglące? Jego dom wzywał. Bardzo głośno. Potrzebował do niego wrócić. Już teraz. - Co takiego?

 

\- Och... - Harry prędko sięgnął do torby i wyciągnął dużą, różową kopertę. - to dla ciebie.

 

\- Dla mnie? - Zmarszczył brwi, obracając papier w rękach. - Od kogo?

 

\- To przesyłka. Nie mogę powiedzieć, jeśli nie ma tego na kopercie... - Uśmiechnął się i poprawił włosy. - To ja już będę leciał. Dobrego weekendu!

 

\- Tobie też, Harold. - wymamrotał - WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO! - krzyknął, ale Harry zbiegał już po schodach. Louis wzruszył ramionami i przycisnął guzik otwierania drzwi. Komputery już dawno zostały wyłączone, dlatego nie widział, jak wychodzi, ale słyszał głośne trzaśnięcie.

 

Usiadł, czując ciepłe mrowienie w okolicach brzucha i czym prędzej otworzył kopertę. Nigdy nie był cierpliwym człowiekiem, a to zdecydowanie było intrygujące. Niczego nie zamawiał i nikt niczego mu nie wysyłał. Nigdy.

 

Nawet powrót do domu nie był już taki naglący.

 

Magia ciekawości!

 

Papier w środku delikatnie błyszczał przy każdym ruchu. Drobne, różowe perełki mieniły się niczym diamenty dla księżniczki Disneya. Kiedy rozłożył kartkę, jego oczom ukazał się ręcznie napisany list. Krótki, schludnie napisany list. To było interesujące.

 

Bardzo interesujące.

 

_“Louis!_

_Piękne imię dla pięknego mężczyzny._

_Najpiękniejszego mężczyzny, którego dane mi było spotkać._

_Nie tylko zewnętrznie, ale przede wszystkim wewnętrznie._

_Jesteś osobą, której chce się słuchać. Zawsze miły, uśmiechnięty i bezinteresowny. Może czasem mało cierpliwy i głośny, ale to wszystko składa się na piękną całość._

_Dziwię się każdemu, kto Cię spotyka i z marszu się nie zakochuje._

_Mam wrażenie, że dla mnie nie ma już ratunku. Topię się w tej miłości i jedynym moim marzeniem jest to, byś mnie zauważył i obdarzył uczuciem. Choćby najmniejszym._

_Czy proszę o tak wiele?_

 

_Mam nadzieję, że nie wziąłeś mnie za wariata i nie wyrzuciłeś kartki, zanim zacząłeś czytać. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś chociaż trochę ciekawy mnie i tego, co przygotowałem._

_Czy już się domyślasz?_

 

_Oto pierwsza, różowa walentynka._

 

_Pierwsza niespodziewajka, potrzebna do stworzenia idealnego walentynkowego wieczoru:_

 

_Wygoda jest najważniejsza, wygląd to już drugorzędny warunek._

_Szukaj tego w sklepie, dokładnie na przeciwko twojej pracy.  
Pospiesz się, w piątki zamykają o osiemnastej!_

 

_Całuję mocno_

_Twój Stereotypowy Książę z Bajki.”_

 

\- Co do cholery? - Pomyślał Louis, gdy zaczynał czytać po raz trzeci. - Ktoś robi sobie ze mnie żarty, czy jak?

To nie tak, że to była normalna sytuacja. To nie tak, że kiedykolwiek mu się przydarzyło coś podobnego. No i fakt, że walentynki są dopiero za dwa tygodnie… To wszystko było takie dziwne, ale zarazem… Ekscytujące.

 

Zerknął na zegarek i zagryzł wargi.

 

17:26

 

Gdyby chciał zdążyć do sklepu, musiałby wyjść już teraz.

 

Czy powinien iść do…

 

\- Och, pieprzyć to. - Wstał gwałtownie z fotela i w pośpiechu założył płaszcz. - Każdy chciałby przeżyć historię wziętą z tych romansideł. Jestem romantykiem i mam zamiar w to wejść. Jeśli to jakiś żart, zjem pudełko lodów i popłaczę sobie, że nikt mnie nie kocha.

 

\- Um, przepraszam? - Louis podskoczył, widząc ochroniarza, który patrzył na niego z niepokojem. - Mówił pan coś do mnie?

 

\- Nie, nie panie Higgins, to tylko takie tam... - Machnął ręką i minął go biegiem. - Dobrego weekendu!

 

\- Dobrego weekendu, panie Tomlinson… - mruknął ochroniarz, zamykając za nim drzwi. Louis uśmiechnął się i przebiegł przez ulicę, nic nie robiąc sobie z tego, że pasy dla pieszych były zaledwie pięć metrów dalej. Biegł, za bardzo podekscytowany, by marnować czas na takie pierdoły. Zawsze marzył o tym, by zagrać w filmie, a skoro był beznadziejnym aktorem, została mu tylko wyobraźnia.

 

I nieznajomy, stereotypowy książę z bajki.

 

Cholera, był taki podekscytowany!

 

Kiedy wpadł do sklepu, musiał wyglądać jak obłąkany. Zziajany, czerwony i uśmiechający się jak szaleniec. Rozglądał się, zerkając co i rusz na kartkę, by przypomnieć sobie treść listu.

 

Bo wcale nie znał jej jeszcze na pamięć.

 

Nieeee…

 

\- Coś wygodnego… Coś wygodnego… - Mamrotał do siebie. - Poduszka? Kapcie? Koszula? Dresy? O tak, dresy mogą być wygodne, ale idealny wieczór walentynkowy w dresach? Nawet ja bym się trochę bardziej wysilił i założył coś seksownego…

 

\- Pomóc panu w czymś? - Ekspedientka znikąd pojawiła się obok niego. Louis spojrzał na jej plakietkę i zamyślił się. W sumie, czemu nie poprosić o pomoc? Ale, czy nie weźmie go za wariata?

 

\- Jade… - Spojrzał jej w oczy i uśmiechnął się niewinnie. - Mogę mówić do ciebie po imieniu?

 

\- Jasne? - Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy i rozejrzała się dyskretnie. W sklepie nie było wielu ludzi ze względu na to, że niebawem zamykali. Może czuła się zagrożona? Cóż, Louis był wariatem. To potwierdzone. Naiwnym wariatem, tak. Ale nie groźnym… (Chyba)

 

\- Więc Jade, szukam czegoś wygodnego, ale nie koniecznie ładnego. Wygląd do drugorzędny warunek. Mówi ci to coś?

 

Louis widział, jak oczy dziewczyny momentalnie jaśnieją. Pokiwała głową i złapała go za rękę. Może jednak nie był takim wariatem na jakiego wyglądał?

 

\- Chodź za mną, jesteś Louis, prawda?

 

\- Um… - zmieszał się. - Tak, skąd wiesz?

 

\- Och, to proste! - Dziewczyna zachichotała i wskazała na ogromną, różową torebkę wiszącą nad kasami. Na samym środku, czarnym markerem napisane było jego imię. - To chyba dla ciebie, mam rację?

 

\- Tak, prawdopodobnie tak… - westchnął. - Szczerzę się jak szaleniec, co?

 

\- Troszeczkę! - Dziewczyna weszła za ladę i ściągnęła torebkę z haka. - To takie romantyczne! Zawsze chciałam przeżyć podobną historię!

 

\- Tak, ja też… - Odebrał od niej paczkę i zamarł. - Chwileczkę, ty coś wiesz. - Zmrużył oczy i wycelował w nią palcem. - Wiesz kto to, prawda? Powiesz mi?

 

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami i udała, że zamyka usta, a kluczyk wyrzuca za siebie. Louis westchnął i zajrzał do środka.

 

\- W sumie, nie byłoby niespodzianki, prawda? - Wyciągnął z torby miękki materiał i rozłożył przed sobą. Nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego śmiechu, widząc ogromny, czerwony sweter z konturem serca na samym środku.

 

\- Jakie to obrzydliwie stereotypowe… - Pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i wsadził go z powrotem do torby. - Więc biorę. Ile się należy?

 

\- Nic. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się. - To zostało już opłacone. Podoba ci się?

 

\- Kocham to. - Powiedział z czułością i wyszedł, żegnając się z Jade.

 

Jeśli do końca dnia miał przyklejony do twarzy uśmiech, nikt nie mógł go winić. Miał cholernego adoratora i znalazł się w komedii romantycznej.

 

H A!

2**

Cały kolejny dzień chodził podekscytowany. Nie mógł znaleźć sobie miejsca. Przynajmniej piętnaście razy zastanawiał się, czy może już założyć sweter z sercem, czy lepiej poczekać do tych cholernych walentynek.

 

ALE TO DOPIERO ZA TRZYNAŚCIE DNI.

 

Ktokolwiek dał mu ten liścik sprawił, że jego życie nabrało kolorów. Nieważne, czy osoba była brzydka, miała wielkie nogi czy garbaty nos. Kochał ją za to, że sprawiła mu taką radość.

 

Kartka była piękna i błyszcząca.

 

Idealna.

 

Od jego własnego księcia z bajki.

 

Jak genialne to było?

 

Ach!

 

No i oczywiście wyczekiwał kolejnych.

 

W końcu tak to zawsze było, prawda?

 

Czternaście dni - Czternaście walentynek.

 

Chodził z kąta w kąt, nie mogąc znaleźć sobie miejsca. Zrobił wszystko co miał zrobić i czekał na jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, co dalej. Obejrzał serial, posprzątał w domu i nawet ugotował zupę.

 

Wskazówki jak nie było, tak nie ma.

 

Westchnął i podszedł do różowej torby. Wyciągnął czerwony sweter i rozpłynął się z czułości, gdy poczuł jego niesamowitą miękkość. Był cudowny. Delikatny. Milusi.

 

Postanowił, że złoży go w równą kosteczkę i zostawi w szafie. Żeby go nie kusiło. Znając życie, rozciągnąłby się w praniu i jego idealna randka by nie wypaliła, bo wyglądałby jak jakiś ziemniak. Albo gorzej. Wszystko było możliwe.

 

Miał już schować torbę, gdy zauważył czarny tusz na samym dnie. Sięgnął po kopertę, która zlała się z tłem i gdyby nie jego imię napisane w dolnym rogu, prawdopodobnie by jej nie zauważył.

 

_“Louis!_

_Widzę, że moje przypuszczenia się sprawdziły i jesteś naprawdę spostrzegawczy. To dobrze, że znalazłeś tę kartkę. Szkoda by było opuszczać dzisiejszą zagadkę, prawda?_

 

_Mam nadzieję, że sweter Ci się spodobał. Ja jestem w nim zakochany. Bezapelacyjnie, totalnie zakochany. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś trochę bardziej zaciekawiony i już bez wahania wybierzesz się w kolejne miejsce._

 

_Wybierzesz?_

 

_Do zestawu na idealny, walentynkowy wieczór potrzebujesz czegoś rozgrzewającego nie tylko ciało, ale i umysł. Jak sądzisz?_

_Znajdziesz to u Horanów._

_Nie daj się namówić na degustację, możesz nie wyjść o własnych siłach!_

 

_Całuję mocno_

_Twój Stereotypowy Książę z Bajki.”_

 

Louis uśmiechnął się i nie wiedział jak, już dziesięć minut później stał w najlepszej winiarni w mieście, szukając wzrokiem różowej torby. Nie było to do końca trudne, gdyż wisiała obok biurka, za którym siedział blondyn.

 

\- Witam - powiedział z ciężkim, irlandzkim akcentem - Mam na imię Niall i jestem tu po to, by pomóc ci wybrać najlepsze wino w tym mieście. Białe? Różowe? Może degustacja? Co cię interesuje?

 

Louis uśmiechnął się i wskazał na prezent.

 

\- Właściwie to ta różowa torebka. Jestem Louis.

 

\- Och! - Mężczyzna zmrużył oczy, uważnie go lustrując. - Skąd mogę mieć pewność, że to właśnie tobie mam przekazać walentynkę?

 

Louis wzruszył ramionami, zupełnie nie mając pojęcia co odpowiedzieć. W końcu nie sądził, że pokazanie mu dowodu osobistego byłoby jakimś potwierdzeniem. Raczej bez sensu.

 

Chociaż może gdyby się nad tym zastanowić…

 

\- Podaj hasło. - zażądał blondyn, a ramiona Louisa opadły. Skąd miał wiedzieć jakie jest hasło? Książę z Bajki nic o tym nie wspominał.

 

\- Nie wiem… - Powiedział zrezygnowany, z utęsknieniem patrząc na pakunek, który Niall trzymał mocno przy piersi. - Naprawdę nie wiem. Wczoraj dostałem list i prezentem był sweter… Miałem tu przyjść i…

 

\- Hasło zaakceptowane! - Uśmiechnął się i wręczył zdziwionemu Louisowi torbę. - Smacznego!

 

\- Huh?

 

Blondyn wywrócił oczami.

 

\- Hasłem jest poprzedni prezent - wyjaśnił. - nie wpadłeś na to?

 

\- Chwileczkę… - Louis zastanowił się chwilę. - Ty też znasz Księcia z Bajki?

 

Niall parsknął śmiechem, ale po chwili pokiwał głową.

 

\- Miałem nadzieję, że podpisze się mniej banalnie…

 

\- Jak dla mnie, to całkiem urocze! - fuknął, odwracając się na pięcie. - O, cześć Harry.

 

Kędzierzawy patrzył na Louisa szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wyglądał jak ten jeleń złapany w świetle reflektorów. Miał wrażenie, że z jego twarzy odpłynęły wszystkie kolory.

 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zaniepokoił się Louis.

 

\- Um… Tak... - Jego wzrok utknął w torbie, którą Louis trzymał w ręku. - A ty… Um... Zakupy?

 

\- Och, nie! - zachichotał. - Wiesz, niewiarygodna historia! Dorwał mnie Książę z Bajki, wiesz? - Policzki Harry’ego nagle zrobiły się uroczo różowe. Niall parsknął z tyłu, ale Louis nie zwrócił na to uwagi. - Przyniosłeś mi tą kopertę wczoraj. W środku był cudowny list i notka, że możemy razem stworzyć najlepszy walentynkowy wieczór, tylko muszę zdobyć pewne… Atrybuty.

 

\- Dlatego chodzisz po sklepach i je… Um… Kupujesz? - Louis pokręcił głową i odwrócił się do Nialla.

 

\- Czy to już zostało opłacone?

 

\- Tak.

 

\- Więc nie, po prostu je zbieram. - powiedział podekscytowany, łapiąc Harry’ego za rękę. - To najlepsze walentynki w moim życiu, przysięgam.

 

\- Och, naprawdę… - Zielone oczy zabłyszczały radośnie. - Podoba ci się to wszystko?

 

\- Właściwie… - Niall założył ręce na piersi, spoglądając na Stylesa - Wiesz kim jest ten twój… Tajemniczy książę?

 

\- Nie i nie chcę wiedzieć. - odparł prosto. - Nie patrz tak na mnie Harry, to niespodzianka dla mnie, prawda? Chcę się tym cieszyć. Zobaczę go w walentynki i jestem pewny, że kimkolwiek on jest, dostanie ode mnie ogromnego buziaka.

 

\- Och... To… Miłe… - Harry odchrząknął, spoglądając krótko na jego usta. - Bardzo się cieszę z twojego szczęścia.

 

\- Dziękuję. - westchnął, spoglądając do torebki. - Nie mogę się doczekać kolejnego miejsca…

 

\- Gdzie zmierzasz w takim razie?

 

\- Tego nie wiem, jeszcze nie przeczytałem listu… - Louis odsunął się i zwrócił się do Nialla. - Dziękuję za wszystko, będę się już zbierać.

 

\- Nie chcesz przeczytać? - Zapytał Harry, wskazując na kartkę. - Może masz to po drodze?

 

\- Właściwie to, czemu nie - Louis wzruszył ramionami i szeroko się uśmiechnął. - Właściwie to mógłbyś do kolejnego miejsca pójść ze mną!

 

\- Co? Ja?

 

\- Harold z chęcią z tobą wyjdzie - wtrącił się Niall, ignorując srogie spojrzenie przyjaciela. - Kup mu pistacjowe latte, a pójdzie za tobą wszędzie.

 

\- Och, znacie się? - Zdziwił się Louis. - No dobrze, poczekajcie chwilę.

 

\- Nie musisz… - Zaczął zielonooki, ale Louis machnął ręką i kazał mu się uciszyć. Wyciągnął różową kopertę i zaczął czytać.

 

_“Louis!_

_Witaj! Jak się masz dzisiaj?_

_Jest sobota czy niedziela?_

_Mogę się założyć, że nie wytrzymałeś do niedzieli i przeczytałeś to zaraz po tym, jak dostałeś wino. Mam nadzieję, że będzie Ci smakować. To moje ulubione._

_Czerwone sprawi, że twoje usta będą wyglądały jeszcze rozkoszniej niż zwykle. Uwierz, siłą zmuszam się do tego, by ich nie pocałować, gdy tylko stajesz na mojej drodze. Mogę się nie powstrzymać, gdy będą tak pięknie zabarwione od alkoholu._

 

_Skoro jest wino, potrzebujesz jeszcze…?_

_Znajdziesz to niedaleko._

_Logo z czerwoną różyczką._

 

_Całuję mocno_

_Twój Stereotypowy Książę z Bajki.”_

 

\- Więc, masz szczęście Harold. - Louis zgarnął go pod ramię i pociągnął do wyjścia. - Następny przystanek jest niedaleko. Po drodze wstąpimy po to twoje obrzydlistwo. Pistacje, naprawdę?

 

\- Hej, sam mi dałeś takie czekoladki… - oburzył się, odwracając do Nialla i krzycząc głośno, że spotkają się wieczorem. Niall machnął ręką i wrócił do biurka, całkiem rozbawiony.

 

Kto by nie był?

 

 

 

3**

Dwie kawy później, Louis miał pewną myśl.

 

Czas z Harrym okazał się absolutnie fantastyczny. Mężczyzna był dokładnie taki, jaki się wydawał. Zabawny, niezwykły, czarujący. Czas z nim upływał zaskakująco szybko. Louis zdołał na chwilę zapomnieć o walentynkach i tajemniczym logo, chociaż wcześniej wydawać się by to mogło niemożliwe.

 

\- To był najgorszy żart w historii żartów puk-puk! - wysapał, trzymając się za, bolący od śmiania, brzuch. - Nie wierzę, że go powiedziałeś.

 

\- Ja sam go wymyśliłem! - wykrzyknął, unosząc dumnie brodę. - I nie może być taki zły, skoro znowu się śmiejesz!

 

Louis znowu parsknął, prawie wkładając nos do szklanki. Nigdy nie przyzna się do tego, że te żarty były naprawdę śmieszne. Nigdy. Przenigdy.

 

\- A wiesz czym kościotrup bawi się w piaskownicy? - Harry poruszył zabawnie brwiami. Louis pokręcił głową, próbując zaprotestować przed kolejną salwą śmiechu, ale Harry był szybszy:

 

\- Łopatką!

 

\- Jesteś takim durniem… - wysapał Louis po jakimś czasie. - Będę miał przez ciebie zakwasy od tego chichrania. Barista patrzy na nas od dłuższego czasu, mam wrażenie, że zaraz nas wyrzuci za zakłócanie porządku.

 

\- Och, proszę cię. - Harry machnął ręką, przez co Louis znowu parsknął. - Pewnie sam chciałby usiąść i posłuchać mojej kolekcji żartów.

 

\- Nie Harold, zostaw to na następny raz.

 

\- Będzie następny raz? - Kędzierzawy uśmiechnął się, a Louis wystawił mu język.

 

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Kiedyś zaciągnę cię gdzieś po pracy. Jeśli znowu pojawisz się w firmie tak późno jak ostatnio. Jesteś świetnym kumplem, czemu nie zauważyłem tego wcześniej?

 

\- Heh, czemu… - mruknął Harry, kiedy Louis podniósł się i złapał za płaszcz. - Czyli co teraz? - zapytał już tak, żeby Louis usłyszał.

 

\- Szukamy czerwonej różyczki, gdzieś tutaj w okolicy.

 

\- Och, masz na myśli takiej? - Harry od niechcenia machnął w stronę okna. Louis powędrował tam wzrokiem i pokiwał głową.

 

\- Dokładnie takiej, chociaż nie masz pojęcia czego się spodziewać?

 

\- Nie, nie bardzo. - Wzruszył ramionami i skinieniem głowy pożegnał się z baristą. - Dziękuję za dzisiejszy dzień. Świetnie się bawiłem.

 

\- Ja też. - Harry odparł cicho i otworzył mu drzwi. - Panie przodem.

 

\- Hej, nie jestem…

 

\- Jesteś księżniczką.

 

\- Co? - Louis zatrzymał się, żeby uderzyć go żartobliwie w rękę - Czemu mam być księżniczką?

 

\- Każdy książę potrzebuje księżniczki, nie?

 

\- Żyjemy w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku, Haroldzie - parsknął Louis. - W dzisiejszych bajkach z dwoma księciami nie powinno być problemu.

 

\- Może masz rację... - Kędzierzawy puścił mu oczko, zanim dodał - księżniczko.

 

4**

\- Jakie… - szepnął Louis, oglądając dwa duże kieliszki do czerwonego wina. Uśmiechnął się, widząc grawer na samym środku. Wielkie serce, a w nim napis _“Moja walentynka”_ \- Czy to nie przeurocze?

 

\- Chłopak ma gust, co? - Harry uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem i podrapał się po nosie. - Trochę dziwny, ale… Uroczy. Nie przeraża cię to? Ani trochę?

 

Louis uniósł brew i spojrzał na niego jak na wariata.

 

\- Ty też jesteś dziwny i jakoś od ciebie nie uciekam.

 

\- Ja? Dziwny? - Założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco. - Czemu uważasz, że jestem dziwny?

 

\- Oj proszę cię… - Louis zaczął ostrożnie chować kieliszki z powrotem do pudełka. - Jesteś definicją dziwności. Z tymi swoimi lokami, abstrakcyjnymi koszulami i … - machnął ręką. - Tym całym całokształtem. I masz dziwne pomysły.

 

\- To chyba dobrze, nie? - zapytał cicho. Może odrobinę niepewnie. To było dziwne i zupełnie nie pasujące do tego chłopaka. Tego, który opowiada swoje żarty i zawsze jest ubrany tak… Kolorowo. - Przynajmniej nie jestem nudny i...

 

\- Bardzo dobrze. – przerwał mu. Nie mógł patrzeć na taką wersję mężczyzny. O wiele bardziej wolał tą radośniejszą. Dokładnie taką, którą był kilka minut wcześniej w kawiarni. Właśnie dlatego stanął teraz przed nim i przyłożył szkło do szeroko otwartych oczu, robiąc głupie miny.

 

Duma wręcz kipiała z niego, gdy usłyszał w końcu ten bajeczny śmiech.

 

Odsunął od siebie kieliszki i włożył z powrotem do paczki.

 

\- Wiesz, co jeszcze jest dziwne? - Zamyślił się Louis, zerkając do różowej torebki. - Nie ma kolejnej koperty…

 

Harry odchrząknął, rozglądając się dookoła niespokojnie.

 

\- Nie ma? Może twój książę wie, że nie jesteś cierpliwy i dawkuje ci atrakcje?

 

\- Może… - pociągnął nosem i wydął wargę. - Teraz mi smutno.

 

\- Dostałeś dziś wystarczająco dużo prezentów… - Harry pokręcił głową i żegnając się, wyprowadził Louisa ze sklepu. - Nie możesz być taki zachłanny.

 

\- Dobrze, już dobrze…- westchnął teatralnie i uśmiechnął się do Stylesa. - Dziękuję za miłe towarzystwo. Myślę, że powinienem się już zbierać - powiedział, wskazując na torby w swoich rękach. - Muszę zanieść to do domu bez stłuczenia i w ogóle…

 

\- Bardzo odpowiedzialne zadanie...- Harry pokiwał głową.

 

Stali tak chwilę, patrząc w swoje oczy, zanim kędzierzawy przyciągnął go do uścisku.

 

Ach, te cudowne perfumy…

 

Silne ramiona.

 

Ciepłe uczucie w brzuchu.

 

Cudownie.

 

Było cudownie.

 

5**

Poniedziałek brzmi jak kupa roboty.

 

Zawsze tak było i zawsze tak będzie.

 

Tak przeczuwał.

 

I tak właśnie było.

 

Tonął w papierach, dlatego gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, nawet nie spojrzał w stronę monitoringu, od razu wpuszczając przybysza do firmy. Pewnie to znowu te babeczki z trzeciego piętra, którym nie chciało się zabrać chipa do drzwi.

 

Leniwe babsztyle.

 

\- Zajęty? - Usłyszał nad sobą. Zapisał jeszcze ostatnie słowo na kartce, zanim nie podniósł głowy i nie zobaczył Harry’ego opierającego się o kontuar.

 

\- Poniedziałek - odparł zmęczonym głosem i machnął ręką. - Daj mi chwilę, zaraz dam ci przesyłki. Trochę ich dzisiaj jest.

 

\- Mam przynieść wózek? - Zerknął za Louisa, ale ten tylko pokręcił głową i powiedział, że i tak musi wyjść zapalić. Nie zniesie ani minuty dłużej w tym biurze. Nie miał tego dnia porządnej przerwy. Nie wypił kawy. Nie zapalił papierosa. Czuł się jak gówno.

 

Taylor znowu żaliła mu się, że ktoś wypija jej kawę. Anthony miał problem z drukarką, dlatego wszystko było na jego głowie, a Kendall narzekała na zimno w jej biurze (Słowa, że mogłaby po prostu założyć jakiś sweter, puściła mimo uszu).

 

Naklejał odpowiedni druczek na ostatniej paczce, kiedy różowa koperta znalazła się tuż przed nim. Nie mógł powtrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego twarzy. Nie mógł odepchnąć od siebie wrażenia, że różowa, błyszcząca koperta jest lekiem na całe zło. Jest różdżką, która sprawia, że zapomina o wszystkich problemach. Że zapomina o całym zmęczeniu. Że zapomina o całym świecie.

 

\- Och… Różowe policzki Harry’ego, były jeszcze piękniejsze po tym, jak pokazały się na nich te głębokie dołeczki. - Dziękuję.

 

\- Jestem tylko kurierem… - wymamrotał, zbierając paczki, które musiał zabrać do samochodu. Louis wstał, żeby mu pomóc, zarabiając tym zdziwione spojrzenie.

 

\- Nie otworzysz?

 

\- Wyjdę z tobą - Louis posłał mu uśmiech i zgarnął ostatnie listy. - Muszę odpocząć.

 

\- Powinieneś założyć jakąś czapkę… I szalik… - westchnął Harry, gdy wyszli z budynku i mroźne powietrze owiało ich twarze. - Możesz się rozchorować.

 

\- Jest okej. To tylko kawałek, prawda? Zaparkowałeś tuż obok?

 

Oprócz tego, że Louis był cholernie ciekawski, był także cholernie uparty. Jeśli on coś postanowił, to właśnie tak miało być. Nieważne było to, że nie miał racji, czy inne rozwiązanie było lepsze. On miał swoje ostatnie słowo i tyle. Nie można było z nim dyskutować. Zwłaszcza, gdy chodziło o jego zdrowie.

 

Właśnie dlatego zamiast wrócić od razu do środka, wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę. Nie przejmował się upominaniem ze strony Harry’ego na temat chorób. Nie pierwszy i nieostatni raz słyszy te wszystkie pierdoły. Na coś trzeba umrzeć.

 

\- Ale może nie na zapalenie płuc, co? - Harry stanął blisko niego i powoli założył mu na głowę swoją czapkę.

 

\- Teraz tobie będzie zimno… - westchnął Louis, czując jak gęsia skórka pojawia się na jego ciele. Nie wiedział, czy bardziej z zimna, czy z bliskości drugiego mężczyzny.

 

Bardzo przystojnego mężczyzny.

 

Mężczyzny, który zaczyna na niego działać w ten jeden, wyjątkowy sposób. Podniósł głowę i jego oczy spotkały się z tymi pięknymi, zielonymi rubinkami. Rubinkami, które lśniły niczym gwiazdy. Przez jego umysł przebiegła myśl, że może to właśnie to był jego ideał. Jego Książę z Bajki.

 

Zabawny.

 

Czarujący.

 

Piękny.

 

Z lokami.

 

Zielonymi oczami.

 

Ideał, czyż nie?

 

Byli blisko. Szatyn czuł jego ciepły oddech na swoich policzkach. Wzrok samowolnie zsunął się niżej na te różowe, pulchne usta. Piękne usta.

 

I właśnie wtedy wiedział.

 

Wiedział, że było już po nim. Został pokonany.

 

Potrzeba pocałunku była silniejsza od niego.

 

Musiał jedynie stanąć na palcach.

 

Troszkę wyżej.

 

Jeszcze trochę.

 

Odrobinkę…

 

\- Muszę już jechać - Harry odsunął się powoli, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. - Muszę to wszystko jeszcze porozwozić.

 

\- Och… - Coś zimnego, osadziło się na dnie brzucha Louisa. Czyż to nie było to? Czyż nie myśleli o tym samym? Czyż nie czuli tego samego? Harry nie… - Leć, ja też muszę wrócić do… Mojego Księcia z Bajki… - powiedział, uważnie obserwując reakcję Harry’ego. Ten jednak nie wydawał się być poruszony. Totalny kamień bez jakiejkolwiek emocji.

 

\- Dobrego dnia, Louis.

 

\- Dobrego dnia, Harry.

 

Cholera.

 

Czyżby tak bardzo się pomylił?

6**

Harry nie pojawił się ani następnego dnia…

 

Ani kolejnego…

 

Ani nawet jeszcze następnego.

 

Zamiast niego, przychodził Zayn, jego zastępca. Był stałym kurierem w bliźniaczej firmie, dlatego Louis całkiem nieźle go znał. Całkiem często u nich bywał. Ostatnio właściwie za często. Nieobecność Harry’ego dawała mu się we znaki. Odkąd odszedł po ich nie-pocałunku, nie mógł przestać o nim myśleć. Jakby ta sytuacja zapaliła w nim iskrę. Wznieciła ogień. Pożar, który pochłaniał coraz to większe obszary jego mózgu. Czerwone płomienie które krzyczały „HARRY!”

 

\- Wyglądasz jak zombie - Zayn położył przed nim stosik kopert i podsunął pod nos podkładkę. Louis złożył swój podpis i opadł na fotel z głośnym ziewnięciem.

 

\- Nie śpię ostatnio najlepiej. Masz coś dla mnie?

 

Zayn uśmiechnął się i wskazał na listy leżące na blacie. - Wszystko co dzisiaj przyszło, jest tutaj. Musisz poszukać.

 

\- To tyle roboty… - jęknął, po chwili patrząc na niego spod byka. - Harry jest o wiele milszy.

 

\- Harry daje się nabrać na twoje spojrzenie szczeniaczka. - prychnął Zayn, zbierając swoje rzeczy. - Na mnie to nie działa, jestem zajęty!

 

\- Pozdrów Liama - Louis wywrócił oczami i szybko przeszukał stos liścików. Zerknął na Malika, gdy znalazł charakterystyczną, różową kopertę. Mimo iż Styles się nie pojawiał, koperty dalej do niego docierały. I były coraz bardziej urocze. - Właściwie, gdzie jest Harry?

 

\- Dostał jakąś paczkę, którą musiał doręczyć na drugi koniec kraju. - mruknął, spoglądając w okno. - Współczuję mu. Zapowiada się niezła śnieżyca. Mam nadzieję, że wróci do domu bez przeszkód…

 

\- Synoptycy zapowiadali, że przed walentynkami drogi będą nie przejezdne - Cień niepokoju pojawił się w brzuchu Louisa. A co, jeśli coś się stało? A co, jeśli Harry nie dotarł na miejsce? A co, jeśli nie wróci?

 

\- Nie martw się. I nie siedź za długo! - Zayn pomachał mu na pożegnanie i wyszedł. Louis zapadł się na swoim fotelu i zapatrzył w śnieg, który mocno sypał za oknem.

 

To nie była jego wina, że zaczął się martwić.

 

Mocno martwić.

 

Nie chciało mu się nawet zaglądać do koperty.

 

Tak, dalej był ciekawy, ale bardziej zależało mu na tym, by Harry wrócił bezpiecznie do domu. Tylko to zaprzątało jego myśli. Nie mógł się od nich uwolnić.

 

Nie teraz.

  


7**

\- Louis, to znowu ty! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, gdy tylko wszedł do sklepu na przeciwko swojej firmy. Uśmiechnął się, widząc znajomą twarz.

 

\- Cześć Jade. Wydaje mi się, czy mojemu Księciu z Bajki skończyli się znajomi, u których mógłby zostawiać te podarki dla mnie?

 

\- To jest możliwe… - Wzruszyła ramionami i zaczęła iść w kierunku kasy. Różowa torebka znowu wisiała w samym centrum. Na samym środku napisane było jego imię. Tym razem była dużo mniejsza niż poprzednie. To… Interesujące. - Albo po prostu w tym sklepie mamy najlepsze rzeczy.

 

\- Niezła reklama… - zaśmiał się i stanął przy ladzie. - Pusto tutaj…

 

\- Jest piątek, chwila przed zamknięciem… - wzruszyła ramionami i wskazała na szklane drzwi - a pogoda nie zachęca raczej do spacerów...

 

\- Tak, ona sprawia, że mam ochotę owinąć się kocem i przespać całą zimę... - Odparł ponuro. – Mam nadzieję, że w przyszłym wcieleniu będę niedźwiedziem.

 

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego uważnie.

 

\- Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że coś się stało? - Louis zastygł, a kieszeń zaczęła palić dziurę w jego spodniach. Być może ukradł z bazy telefon Harry’ego. Albo może… Pożyczył. Tak na wszelki wypadek. To ze względu na pracę. Troszczy się o pracowników...

 

Tak sobie tłumaczył.

 

Gówno prawda.

 

Jego komedia romantyczna przestała być komedią.

 

Gdzie jest Harry, kiedy go potrzebuje?

 

\- Louis?

 

\- Hmmm? - Zamrugał, próbując wyostrzyć wzrok. Ach tak, pytała o coś. - Nie, po prostu nasz kurier pojechał z przesyłką w daleką podróż i jeszcze nie wrócił. Odrobinę mnie to niepokoi.

 

Jade pokiwała głową i wskazała na torbę.

 

\- Może to umili ci ten wieczór, co? - Tak, Louis właśnie tego potrzebował. Skupić myśli na czymś innym. Potrzebował oderwania. Gdy tylko przypomniał sobie o prezencie i swoim Księciu z Bajki, jego brzuch rozgrzał się od przyjemnego ciepła.

 

\- Zawsze poprawia mi humor… - wyznał, sięgając do pakunku. Uśmiechnął się, wyciągając pudełeczko. No tak, mógł się tego spodziewać. Jego książę jest uroczym dziwakiem. Bez dwóch zdań.

 

\- Czy to zapałki? - Jade zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się czerwonemu pudełku. - To dość dziwny pomysł jak na prezent walentynkowy…

 

\- Ten cały pomysł na te prezenty jest dziwny. - Powiedział czule. - Ale to jest w nim najlepsze, wiesz?

 

\- No ale zapałki? - Dziewczyna położyła głowę na ręce i patrzyła na niego niezrozumiale. - Opowiedz mi o tym.

 

Louis usiadł na krześle, które dziewczyna mu podsunęła i zaczął opowieść. Od początku do końca. Od momentu dostania pierwszego listu, do tej chwili. Wspomniał też, że ma kilka podejrzeń co do tego całego Księcia z Bajki.

 

\- Są trzy opcje. - Uniósł palec do góry - Albo to Christian, informatyk z drugiego piętra. Dość dawno zauważyłem, że kręci się obok mnie i flirtuje przy każdej możliwej okazji… Może to nie byłoby spełnieniem moich marzeń, ale za taką kreatywność, daje mu dodatkowe punkty. - Dziewczyna pokiwała głową, a Louis uniósł drugi palec. - Może to być też mój sąsiad. Świetny gość. Naprawdę. No i nie wykluczam też opcji, że to wszystko to jeden wielki żart, ja jestem strasznie naiwny. Mimo to, cieszę się, że mnie to spotkało.

 

\- A trzeci gość? Kto jest trzecim typem?

 

\- To mój ulubiony typ. - Spuścił wzrok, rumieniąc się nieco. - Bardzo bym chciał, żeby to była sprawka mojego kuriera. Piękne ciało, piękny umysł. Wszystko w pakiecie.

 

\- Mogę jedynie trzymać kciuki… - Louis zerknął na nią i uśmiechnął się. - Pewnie masz mnie za idiotę, zwłaszcza że wiesz kim on jest…

 

\- Uważam to za urocze… A te wszystkie prezenty? - westchnęła. - Zazdroszczę…

 

\- Są wspaniałe... - przyznał jej rację, patrząc na wirujący śnieg. - Po prostu wspaniałe.

 

8**

Louis popatrzył na wszystkie prezenty, które dostał do tej pory. Łącznie dziesięć. Dziesięć genialnych, uroczych prezentów. Uśmiechał się, widząc każde z nich.

 

Czerwony sweter, był jego ulubionym.

 

Pierwszym, ale i ulubionym.

 

Pragnienie założenia go, z każdą chwilą było coraz większe.

 

Nie chciał jednak tego robić.

 

Chciał to zrobić dla swojej walentynki.

 

Być cierpliwym.

 

Nie zachłannym.

 

I cały czas miał nadzieję, że jego Walentynką będzie Harry Styles.

 

Harry Styles, który ciągle nie dał znaku życia.

 

Nie to, że miał taki obowiązek. Z Louisem byli tylko przyjaciółmi. O ile przyjaciele to nie za dużo jak na to, co ich łączyło. Spotkali się dwa razy poza pracą. To był świetny czas, który sprawił, że w jego sercu zakiełkowało małe uczucie, ale to ciągle tylko dwa razy. I nawet nie wymienili się oficjalnie swoimi numerami.

 

Przekichane.

 

Louis zerknął na telefon.

 

Z tych nerwów obgryzł już wszystkie paznokcie.

 

Wytrzymał cały weekend, miał wrażenie, że dłużej nie da rady. Sięgnął telefon, leżący na stole i usiadł na dywanie, opierając się o kanapę. Wokół niego znajdowały się wszystkie prezenty:

 

Kiczowaty sweter,

 

czerwone wino,

 

kieliszki z grawerem “Moja walentynka”,

 

zapałki,

 

świeczki,

 

śmieszne, ogromne skarpety w białe serca,

 

perfumy,

 

zawieszka w kształcie kluczyka, którą dostał w lombardzie. Do niej przyczepiony był liścik _“Symboliczny klucz do mojego serca. Wykorzystaj go mądrze.”_ Czyż nie urocze?

Oprócz tego były jeszcze scrabble i zestaw filmów romantycznych _“bo co to za walentynki bez babskich filmów?”_

 

Wszystko było piękne i cudowne.

 

Jak z bajki.

 

Szkoda tylko, że niepokój w jego sercu nie pozwalał mu się tym wszystkim cieszyć, jak należy. Wypuścił drżące powietrze i odblokował ekran.

 

19:57

 

Nie było jeszcze tak późno, by zadzwonić, prawda?

 

Musiał się upewnić, że wszystko było w porządku.

 

Chciałby się nacieszyć prezentami i niespodziewanej roli w komedii romantycznej, która odgrywała się w jego życiu. To jego małe marzenie, prawda?

 

Wcisnął zieloną słuchawkę, zanim zapał mógłby się skończyć. Odwaga minąć.

 

Pierwszy sygnał.

 

Nerwowe podrygiwanie nogi.

 

Drugi sygnał.

 

Zagryzienie szczęki.

 

Trzeci sygnał.

 

Wstrzymana akcja serca.

 

\- Halo? - usłyszał charakterystyczny, niski głos. - Kto mówi?

 

Louis z ulgą wypuścił powietrze. Zamknął oczy, próbując uspokoić swoje szalejące serce. Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

 

\- Harry, jak dobrze, że żyjesz…

 

\- Um… Też się cieszę? - odparł niepewnie. - Ale dalej nie wiem kto tak martwił się o moje życie. Przedstawisz się?

 

\- Och… - Louis zachichotał. - Wybacz. To ja, Louis.

 

\- Louis?

 

Okej. Teraz miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz. Przecież to nie takie oczywiste. Nie jest jedynym Louisem, który może dzwonić do Harry’ego. Harry pewnie zna miliony Louisów i skąd ma wiedzieć, że to właśnie on do niego dzwoni?

 

\- Louis Tomlinson. Z firmy. - poprawił się. - Byliśmy razem na pistacjowej latte tydzień temu i…

 

\- Tak, wiem. Nie znam innego Louisa. - Szatyn usłyszał przez słuchawkę, że mężczyzna się uśmiecha. - Jesteś jedyny i w swoim rodzaju.

 

I cóż…

 

To też jakaś opcja.

 

\- Oczywiście że tak. Inna odpowiedź nie wchodziła w grę. – powiedział, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie. Dlaczego czuł się tak głupio?

 

Między nimi zapanowała cisza. Louis dalej próbował się uspokoić po tym miniaturowym zawale, który przeżył minutę wcześniej.

 

\- Więc… - zaczął Harry wolno. - Nie to, że nie cieszy mnie twój telefon, ale… Um... Czemu dzwonisz?

 

\- Och - Louis właściwie nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co powie, gdy Harry odbierze telefon. Właściwie jego pesymizm sprawił, że nastawił się na panikę. Większą bądź mniejszą, ale panikę. Nie miał pojęcia co miał teraz zrobić.

 

\- Jesteś dość mało rozmowny, wiesz? - Harry zaczął się droczyć. - To do ciebie nie podobne.

 

\- Oj cicho bądź - prychnął. - Po prostu jest ta śnieżyca, drogi poza miastem są prawie nieprzejezdne, a ty przez tydzień nie pokazywałeś się w firmie!

 

\- Och, martwiłeś się o mnie?

 

\- Oczywiście, że tak! – Wywrócił oczami, dopiero potem uświadamiając sobie, że Harry tego nie zobaczy. Był jednak pewien, że widział to swoimi oczami wyobraźni. Harry był mądry i znał Louisa. To takie oczywiste. Odchrząknął. – Więc…

 

\- Więc...?

 

\- Opowiedz mi o swojej przygodzie!

 

Harry zaśmiał się.

 

\- Przygodzie? Masz na myśli kilkunastogodzinna podróż w jedną stronę? Bardzo niegrzeczny odbiorca tej ogromnej paczki i sen w starym hostelu? – parsknął – Napiszę o tym książkę. Pełną zwrotów akcji i przystojnych bohaterów chcących uratować mnie przed krwiożerczymi pająkami…

 

\- Mam rozumieć - Louis oparł głowę o kanapę – że spałeś w dziwnym hotelu i na różowej pościeli znalazłeś pająka? I jesteś tak bardzo strachliwy, że zacząłeś piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka i właśnie dlatego stary właściciel musiał go przegonić?

 

\- Hej, nie jestem jak mała dziewczynka… - Louis z łatwością wyobraził sobie jak wydyma wargi. – Jestem księciem!

 

\- Mhm, a ja jestem baletnicą… - Odparł czule i wywrócił oczami. – Ale niech ci będzie Opowiedz mi całą historię o krwiożerczych pająkach.

9**

\- Jak dobrze widzieć cię znów w firmie. - Powiedział Louis, poniedziałkowego ranka. - Było tu trochę nudno bez ciebie.

 

\- Stęskniłeś się za moimi żartami z cyklu puk-puk? - Zaśmiał się Harry, kładąc na kontuarze różową kopertę i podkładkę. - Poproszę o autograf.

 

\- Zawsze. - Louis wstał i podpisał się w odpowiedniej rubryce. Gdy uniósł wzrok, zauważył, że Harry jest bardzo blisko niego. Małe deja vu ogarnęło jego ciało.

 

\- Więc… - Odchrząknął zielonooki, zabierając papiery. - Podekscytowany?

 

\- Czym?

 

\- Chyba kim… - wymamrotał, wskazując na list. - Spotkaniem twojego Księcia z Bajki, oczywiście.

 

\- Nie potrzebuje Księcia z Bajki - powiedział prosto, spoglądając na piękne, różowe usta mężczyzny. Byli coraz bliżej. - Czy to nie przereklamowane?

 

\- A może po prostu nie chcesz, by nazywali cię księżniczką? - Harry zbliżył się, przez co ich nosy otarły się o siebie. Louis przymknął oczy i stanął na palcach, by złączyć ich usta w małym, ciepłym pocałunku. Pocałunku, który sprawił, że malutkie skrzydełka motyli zatrzepotały w ich brzuchach. Mimo panującej na zewnątrz zamieci, nad nimi zapaliło się gorące słońce, oświetlając ich zarumienione policzki i błyszczące oczy.

 

\- To ty, prawda? - zapytał Louis cicho, nie otwierając oczu. Czuł jednak jego bliskość. Czuł jego piękne perfumy. Czuł ciepło, które od niego promieniowało.

 

Cudowne.

 

Idealne.

 

Perfekcyjne.

 

Uśmiechnął się do siebie, czekając na odpowiedź. Czuł się jak w bańce. Jego własnej, małej, szczęśliwej bańce. W letniej krainie, gdzie słońce poruszało się powoli nad wielką, zieloną łąką. Wszędzie wokół nich latały motyle, a ptaki śpiewały najpiękniejsze melodie. Jak w bajce, tylko takiej bez złej czarownicy, która próbuje rozdzielić kochanków. Bez złych mocy i strasznych burz. Tylko on, Harry i ich bajka.

 

Kiedy otworzył oczy, spodziewał się zobaczyć zielone tęczówki.

 

Zielone tęczówki, których…

 

Nie było na swoim miejscu.

 

Zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się uważnie.

 

Nikogo nie było na recepcji.

 

Był sam.

 

Harry rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

 

Co się stało?

 

Usiadł i schował twarz w dłoniach.

 

Pokręcił głową.

 

Co?

 

Dlaczego?

 

Jak?

 

A kiedy znowu otworzył oczy, ujrzał sufit.

 

Sufit w swojej sypialni.

 

A to było jego cholernym, głupim snem.

 

Cudownie.

 

10**

Walentynkowy poranek przyniósł ogromny chaos w biurze. Wszyscy biegali, chcąc jak najszybciej wrócić do domu. Jedni mieli randki, drudzy chcieli uciec od tych wszystkich serduszek i amorów, które widzieli na każdym kroku.

 

Louis odebrał przynajmniej trzy bukiety róż, które przyszły do kobiet z wyższych pięter. Uśmiechał się, widząc ich szczęśliwe łzy i rozświetlone twarze. Wszyscy byli tacy szczęśliwi. Tacy kochani.

 

Miło było na nich wszystkich patrzeć.

 

Obserwował ich w każdej wolnej chwili.

 

Nieważne, co mówili przeciwnicy walentynek.

 

Czternastego lutego, miłość unosiła się w powietrzu.

 

Czy tego chcieli, czy nie.

 

I to było piękne.

 

On także z niecierpliwością spoglądał na zegarek. Chciałby już wyjść i wrócić do mieszkania. Jego wczorajszym zadaniem było odebranie jedzenia z pobliskiej restauracji. Nie wiedział jakie danie wybrał jego Książe z Bajki, ale był pewien, że nieważne co to było, będzie szczęśliwy jedząc to danie z nim.

 

Harry dalej przynosił mu listy i paczki.

 

Louis dalej je odbierał.

 

Dużo rozmawiali, nie tylko podczas jego codziennych wizyt, ale także przez wiadomości. Pisali ze sobą, kiedy tylko mogli. I to było... Świetne.

 

Tylko, że mimo swoich myśli, Harry nigdy nie potwierdził, że jest jego Księciem z Bajki.

 

A Louis nigdy nie zapytał.

 

Ziarenko wątpliwości, cały czas gościło w jego umyśle.

 

Ale to tylko i wyłącznie jego wina.

 

Mógł zapytać, lecz tego nie zrobił.

 

Zrobił, ale to było we śnie, to się nie liczyło.

 

Właściwie to właśnie wtedy, gdy się obudził, uświadomił sobie jedną, bardzo ważną rzecz. Chciał tej niespodzianki. Chciał zaskoczenia i chciał być w tej cholernej komedii romantycznej zwanej jego życiem.

 

Nie chciał niczego podanego na tacy.

 

Nie chciał rozczarowania.

 

Więc nie pytał.

 

\- Hej, może wyjdziemy gdzieś dzisiaj wieczorem? - Louis wewnętrznie wywrócił oczami, gdy usłyszał głos Christiana, informatyka z drugiego piętra. - Grają fajny film wieczorem i pomyślałem, że…

 

\- Dziękuję Chris, ale jestem już umówiony. - Posłał mu mało szczery uśmiech i wrócił do bezsensownego przekładania papierów. Wszystko tylko po to, by udawać zajętego i nie tak bardzo podekscytowanego jak był naprawdę.

 

\- Jak zwykle grono adoratorów, co? – dołączył kolejny głos.

 

\- A żebyś wiedział… - mruknął, patrząc jak Christian wchodzi do windy, unikając jego wzroku. Zayn zaśmiał się i podał mu różową kopertę.

 

\- Chyba ostatnia, co?

 

Na twarzy Louisa, automatycznie pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Podziękował Mulatowi i nie zwracając uwagi na to co mówił, rozerwał kopertę. Drżącymi dłońmi otworzył błyszczącą kartę i przeczytał.

 

_“Louis!_

_18 brzmi dobrze?_

_Całuję mocno_

_Twój Stereotypowy Książę z Bajki.”_

 

\- Tylko tyle? - mruknął, zaglądając do koperty, jednak nie znalazł tam niczego więcej. Na wszelki wypadek obejrzał ją z każdej strony, ale nie. To było wszystko co dostał.

 

\- Spodziewałeś się wielostronicowego listu miłosnego? - Zadrwił Zayn. - Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Biegnij do domu!

 

\- Muszę pracować jeszcze przez półtorej godziny… - jęknął, chowając kopertę do kieszeni płaszcza. - Głupia firma i głupie godziny pracy.

 

\- Daj spokój. - Zayn prychnął i wskazał na monitoring. - Prawie wszyscy wyszli i nikt nie będzie dzwonić do ciebie w walentynki. Nie o tej porze. Leć do domu, ubierz koronkę i czekaj na swojego Księcia. To twój dzień.

 

\- To mój dzień… - powtórzył.

 

\- Dzisiaj go poznasz.

 

\- Tak, dzisiaj go poznam. - Uśmiechnął się, a potem podskoczył podekscytowany. - Cholera, Zayn! Zaraz go poznam!

 

\- Leć, durniu.

 

11**

Świeczki były zapalone.

 

Jedzenie grzało się w piekarniku.

 

Wino chłodziło obok kieliszków z wygrawerowanym napisem.

 

Louis miał na sobie kiczowaty, czerwony sweter z serduszkiem.

 

I był cholernie zdenerwowany.

 

Przestępował z nogi na nogę, co chwilę poprawiając poduszki.

 

Miska z popcornem stała na stoliku przed kanapą, tuż obok zestawu filmów i pudełka scrabbli.

 

Był podekscytowany, a czas płynął tak wolno.

 

Tak cholernie wolno!

 

Nerwowo bawił się naszyjnikiem z kluczykiem, kiedy dzwonek do drzwi zadzwonił, a jego serce zamarło. Wziął głęboki oddech i podszedł do drzwi. Nie patrząc przez wizjer, z impetem otworzył drzwi i zamarł.

 

\- Z-Zayn? - wydukał zdezorientowany. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, ale nie. Na przeciwko niego stał Malik, trzymając cholerny bukiet kwiatów. Obiecał sobie, że nie będzie rozczarowany, ale… Cholera, był. Był cholernie rozczarowany i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. To było silniejsze od niego. Obiecał sobie, że będzie inaczej. Obiecał sobie, ale…

 

Jego ramiona opadły, a wzrok wbił w ziemię.

 

\- Wejdź… - powiedział cicho, próbując wysilić się na uśmiech. Chociaż mały, drobny uśmiech. Po chwili jednak coś do niego dotarło.

 

Coś bardzo, bardzo ważnego.

Coś, czego nikomu nie mógłby wybaczyć.

 

Zacisnął pięści.

 

\- Jak możesz zdradzać Liama? - wrzasnął, robiąc krok w jego stronę. Zapomniał zamknąć drzwi, dlatego jego głos rozniósł się po klatce. Nie trzeba było długo czekać, aż pies sąsiadów zacznie szczekać na całą klatkę schodową. Albo i na cały budynek.

 

Cholera, to nie było teraz istotne!

 

Ważne było to, że Louis czuł złość i rozczarowanie. Rozczarowanie i złość. Zdrada była największym grzechem. Grzechem niewybaczalnym w żadnym, ale to żadnym wypa…

 

\- Och, daj spokój lalusiu... - parsknął Zayn, przyglądając się jego czerwonemu swetrowi. - Jesteś dupkiem, jeśli myślisz, że mógłbym zrobić coś takiego.

 

\- Więc co tu robisz? - warknął, zatrzaskując drzwi. Oparł się o ścianę i założył ręce na piersi. - Po co tu jesteś? I dlaczego masz kwiaty?

 

\- No zgadnijmy… - Mulat wywrócił oczami i wyciągnął różową kopertę. - Może dlatego, że jestem cholernym kurierem i do moich obowiązków należy doręczanie przesyłek?

 

\- Och… - Louis zaczerwienił się mocno, gdy dotarło do niego jak porywczo się zachował. - Och…

 

\- OOOCHHHH…. - prychnął, wciskając mu do rąk kwiaty i list. - Nie spal mieszkania i powodzenia. Masz szczęście, że nie mam czasu na pogaduszki. Liam czeka na mnie na dole.

 

\- Przepraszam Zayn! - krzyknął za nim niebieskooki, ale mężczyzna zniknął już na schodach. Louis westchnął i zamknął drzwi. Nadzieja z powrotem zapaliła się w jego sercu. Pospiesznie odłożył kwiaty i rozerwał różową kopertę.

 

_“Louis!_

_Piękny, wspaniały, niezastąpiony!_

_Mam nadzieję, że nie jesteś zły przez to, że odrobinę zmieniłem plany. Pomyślałem, jednak, że walentynki bez kwiatów i czekoladek to nie walentynki. Tak samo jak bez świec, kolacji czy babskich filmów. Są rzeczy, o których się nie zapomina, prawda?_

_W tym ostatnim liście, chciałbym napisać Ci, że jesteś najpiękniejszą istotą jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem. Jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Wiem, że piszę to po raz milionowy, ale to prawda. Musisz o tym wiedzieć._

_Tym razem jednak, chciałem dodać coś jeszcze._

_Dziękuję._

_Dziękuję za to, że mogę na Ciebie patrzeć._

_Dziękuję za to, że mogę z Tobą rozmawiać._

_Dziękuję za to, że się nie poddałeś i z takim zaangażowaniem zbierałeś wszystkie przedmioty potrzebne do naszej idealnej, walentynkowej randki._

_Dziękuję za to, że jesteś._

 

_Po prostu._

_Mam nadzieję, że nie zawiedziesz się tym, kogo ujrzysz za swoimi drzwiami._

_Mam nadzieję, że uczucie, którym Cię darzę, zostanie odwzajemnione._

 

_Ostatnie zadanie:_

_Otwórz drzwi._

 

_Całuję mocno i czekam z niecierpliwością_

_Twój Stereotypowy Książę z Bajki.”_

 

Louis zaśmiał się, hamując swoje łzy, pociągnął za klamkę. Odetchnął z ulgą i śmiejąc się głośno, wskoczył Harry’emu w ramiona.

 

\- Jesteś takim głupkiem. - Powiedział, pochylając się do pocałunku. -Takim cholernym głupkiem.

 

\- Twoim głupkiem. - Harry przekręcił głowę, a w jego oczach pojawił się ten mały, charakterystyczny błysk. - A ty jesteś moją księżniczką.

 

\- Ty jesteś moim księciem – szepnął Louis, przyciągając go do siebie. Ich usta w końcu się spotkały z zażartym pocałunku. Tym stereotypowym, idealnym pocałunku. Tym wyśnionym, tym od wieków wyczekiwanym. Tym z fajerwerkami i motylami. Tym z kwiatami na łące i ciepłym słońcem, które rozświetlało ich ciała. Tym, dzięki któremu stali się jednością. Tym który doprowadził do szczęścia, które trwało przez kolejne minuty, godziny, miesiące, lata.

 

Stereotypowy książę odnalazł swoją, nie do końca, stereotypową księżniczkę.

 

Komedia romantyczna może dopaść każdego.

 

W najmniej spodziewanym momencie.

 

Ale zawsze…

 

W idealnym momencie.

 

Koniec.


End file.
